


Uncharted Borders

by MalignSensualist



Series: Whimsy & Fantasy; Asides from a Roleplay [3]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foreplay, Heterosexual Sex, Homosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral, PWP, Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, semi-drunken sex, shameless shipping okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalignSensualist/pseuds/MalignSensualist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rufus and Tifa vacation with the Turks in Wutai, however, Tseng finds himself in a rather... amorous situation with his boss and comrade (not that he's complaining).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Borders

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread or beta'd

How had he been coerced into this? Surely he had more sense than to allow himself to be sweet talked and _seduced_ by people younger than him. Surely. Tseng couldn’t help but doubt his own mental litany as he lay spread out on the raised futon, navy and grey yukata loose and hanging from shoulder. The buzz of sake heated cheeks, but booze was not nearly enough to intoxicate the Turk out of his wits… so how exactly had he ended up here?

“Are you… nervous?” A soft voice, and accompanying gemstone eyes of Tifa Lockhart – his _subordinate_ and sometimes mission partner, dropped in front of focus eyes with all the guile that Tseng was now certain tempted him here.

The door tapped open, a soft thud of wood on wood; Wutai was nothing if not traditional and clung to the shoji doors as an aesthetic for tourists. It also brought both their attention swiveling to the blonde slipping into the room, looking far too comfortable in the loose white and powder blue yukata. He was smirking and Tseng could have punched Rufus, were he not shamefully admitting it wasn’t only the glimmer in ruby eyes that whispered sweet temptation.

“A Turk? Nervous? Surely not… although…” Rufus’ brow furrowed as he approached, rolling a jar in dexterous fingers. “He does look rather jumpy doesn’t he?”

Tifa was observing him again, head canted and chocolate spilling away from coral and gold yukata. How adorable was that expression ? Scrunched nose and focus zeroing in – but Tseng was rather not appreciative of their scrutiny at the moment – but tongue seemed hesitant to work.

“He kind’a does… do you think it’s the shock?” Tifa queried as she smoothed pretty fabric to shins and perched on futon’s edge. Tseng felt a twitch start in his brow upon sight of that disarming smile.

Rufus chuckled. “More like a firmly lodged stick.”

Ebony flew with the speed head snapped round to face Rufus, who’d prowled to Tseng’s opposite side and whispered almost coyly in his ear – a tone that had shivers dancing over skin and fingers curling in sheets.

Sweet Leviathan when had his charge learned to be _sexual_?!

“You’re both incorrigible… and I haven’t the slightest idea why I agreed to this.” Tseng sighed, pinching the bridge of nose when Tifa giggled and the futon dipped under Rufus’ weight.

“Well, I would say it’s because you like us.” Tifa sing-songed, smiling despite the heat of a flush on her face and eyes cast to sheets being pinched and toyed with by fingers.

Lips on his neck ended the words building behind teeth and Tseng hissed out an incoherent noise instead, hand jerking to the mischievous fool at his shoulder, curling fingers in blonde and stomping down a shudder. _Oh,_ how lovely that felt, and Tifa _knew it_ if her smile was anything to go by – a smile that turned _predatory_ as she crept on hand and knee to him, close enough Tseng could smell soap and lotion and sake on her breath.

A violent shiver rocked form, eyes shuttered beneath lashes and a moan only halted by the sudden panic of _both of them at once_ – and then thought stopped altogether with the press of plush lips to his own and he was kissing back. Slow, exploring – fine by Tseng as the incredulity slowly slipped into acceptance.

This was really _actually_ happening… and heat stirred in belly at the unspoken, sensuous promises pressed upon him by dual set of lips and tongue.

His free hand curled in those glorious tresses, winding chocolate about pale fingers with an almost gluttonous indulgence. Rufus’ wasn’t idly sitting by either, if the traipse of fingers against sides was any warning. The obi at his waist was loosened, tugged away almost impatiently. Cold air hit skin, and Tseng shivered again, spilled a moan into Tifa’s mouth when her hand slid up his chest, brushed thumb against Rufus’ cheek before returning back down, exploring slowly, almost shyly this new body bared to her.

At Tseng’s back, Rufus dotted kisses along the Wutian’s neck, flicking silken ebony over one shoulder and wrapping arms about the older man. An altogether different experience, but watching Tifa explore, watching the stoic Turk unravel between them, was heady and _delicious_ – and Rufus felt more drunk from the rush of power than the sake they’d sipped in the onsen earlier. Hands slid against chest, thumbs brushing nipples in a shock of sensation that had Tseng breaking the kiss to gasp for oxygen and some foothold on the situation. Rufus’ was uncannily curious, dipping fingers down pectorals and across the seam of hips, just brushing the soft thatch of hair at groin before skimming shyly back up.

Tifa _watched them_ eyes liquid fire with arousal and fingers twitching to touch, but a flicker of silver asked her to wait a moment, until yukata was pulled away – tossed to the floor and Tseng sat between them, back to chest with Rufus and knee-to-knee with Tifa.

She flushed so prettily in the face of so much skin.

“Tifa.” Rufus whispered, and as if by some unspoken knowledge she moved again, leaned forward to brush a kiss to Tseng’s cheek, those lips captured by the blonde at his back and she was pulling away. A twist of body, a demure glance over shoulder – how heavy the red stained cheeks, an embarrassment overcome out of sheer trust.

A trust that allowed them to invite _him_ to their bed – and the daunting reality of that nearly made Tseng’s head swim.

Fingers tugged at golden obi, tugging oh-so-slowly, until cotton slithered away from yukata with a soft hiss and fell to floor. Chocolate flicked from one shoulder to another, a pause, a deep breath that drew shoulders up and down before yukata was slipped down and away, nervousness writ in the tension across shoulders.

“Beautiful.” Whispered by Tseng’s ear, obviously heard by the young woman in front of them – a confidence straightening spine with the affection in cooing compliment.

Tseng swallowed again when coral pooled at the wondrous curve of hips, halted from going any farther by the seat Tifa still held on bed. Another breath and she was turning – confident swagger not quite hiding the hesitance in eyes – but _oh how glorious she was._

Rufus’ breath caught, hand stilled their teasing perusal of Tseng’s body, resting at shoulder and about waist – both enraptured by boundless curves and vibrant skin, the scar laying testament to shyness – but failed to count among flaws.

“Oh, so beautiful.” Tseng whispered, watched flush creep down her neck – allowed eyes to fall to the vivacious swell of breast and peaked nipples. Tongue wetted lips, body curling forward free from Rufus’ loose grasp for hands to slide up those wonderfully toned thighs, curve at hips – drink in the sharp little gasp and fire curling in gemstone eyes.

_Yes yes yes yes._

Fantasy given form, reality – and who would have ever thought desires that had shamed him would ever be reciprocated?

Hands cupped plush breasts, and lips rolled nipple sensually, a flick of tongue had Tifa groaning, fingers curling in ebony. Crimson fluttered, spine arched, and hooded eyes watched every shift in expression.

“Beautiful.” A weight on his shoulder accompanied the purred whisper, and Tseng shuddered under curious fingers that traversed shoulders and sides, the curve of bicep and down to the tone bunched muscle in thigh.

Indeed it was; breathtaking – but Tifa was dissatisfied with such passive _watching._ Fingers curled in yukata, tugging Rufus nearer, until noses bumped and the blonde’s weight lay heavy against Tseng’s back.

“Off.” Simple, demanding – nearly a whisper as teeth scraped sensitive skin but Tseng _felt_ Rufus tremble against him, the consenting hum rattle in lungs. Tseng grabbed for him before he could pull away; gave reprieve, or perhaps torture, to Tifa when lips and hands abandoned sumptuous curves. Rufus seemed surprised by the staying hand on his wrist, question silent in his eyes and Tseng hummed in reply, a slow smile curling lips.

“Allow me to... return the favor.” He husked, already leaning in to that surprised expression – did Rufus think his interest lay only with Miss Lockhart? Silly. Tseng grabbed for his chin, grasped firmly, and tugged his surprised superior into a kiss. Tongue swiped against the seam of lips, delved beyond and savored the pleased little noise muffled by locked lips.

Tseng guided Rufus back, lips locked and body arching over the prone blonde, who hesitated only a moment before muscles relaxed beneath calloused fingers. He took his time, exploring the width of chest beneath yukata, tugged at belt as they parted for breath, mercury glazed in a surrender Tseng didn’t believe Rufus possible of.  A tug and sash came loose, leaving fine silk free; brushed aside by knuckles that skimmed groin and the juncture of hip. A breath hitched in Rufus’ chest, skin prickling beneath the teasing touch, mercury locked on obsidian as it roved over exposed skin.

He was nervous, Tseng realized, as he watched muscles jump in Rufus’ stomach, felt Tifa settle at his side, chin atop his shoulder and a saccharine smile for the man beneath them both. Tseng cast her a side-long look, smirking as palms smoothed up Rufus’ body, thumbs grazing nipples that had the blonde jerking in shock at the sensitive sensations.

Lips against his neck had Tseng humming, eyes fluttering in the shiver Tifa’s coy nips elicited.

Slow was well and good, but Tseng felt impatience prickle with an aching throb between thighs, and smirked down at Rufus for but a moment. Confusion barely had its chance to register in silver before Tseng cupped thighs and _jerked_ the blonde forward, legs slung bout Tseng’s hips and hardness a scant breath from his own.

“ _Oh.”_ Tifa whispered quietly, gemstone eyes swirling arousal as watched, fingers wreaking havoc across the Turk’s shoulders, tangling in ebony and _tugging_ so wonderfully.

Lips were on his then, Rufus snaring a kiss, braced by arms that shoved hot flesh into hot flesh and Tseng was groaning, fingers twining into blonde and jerking until Rufus groaned, and Tseng took over the kiss.

It lasted only briefly, before Tifa was pulling him away, a smile and a grin as she slipped between them, toned thighs pressed to Rufus’ own, bottom into his stomach, and plush breasts into Tseng’s chest.

“Don’t forget about me, _boss.”_ She cooed, grinned again – and Tseng wondered where his proper Miss Lockhart went in place of this... vixen. Rufus grinned at him from over her shoulder, hands already exploring familiar, luscious curves – toned stomach and toying with soft curls tucked between those thighs.

Tseng forgot breath when Tifa arched back, pressing wonderful bosom into him more firmly, _moaned_ this gloriously pleasured sound as Rufus nipped and bit at her neck and shoulder. Fingers ventured down, down until moist heat had arousal flaring and her breath hitched on a high-note, and body trembled. Tseng watched but a moment longer before lips found her neck, peppering kisses down, hands cupping breasts, fingers pinching and rolling nipples gently, in time with the thrust of Rufus’ fingers inside her.

Sex. It hung heavy in the air, as potent as an aphrodisiac that fanned the fires of arousal with every wet squelch of fingers teasing that little bundle of nerves inside Tifa. Her voice rose, body arched and trembled between them – two mouths, too many hands – too much pleasure for mind to focus and then she was gasping, arching between them with the world fading out and sweet release spilling past fingers still buried within her.

Marks lined her neck, her shoulders, breasts and collar bones, passion stained skin with sweat and the pink flush of heat and slow hands caressed sensitive body as euphoria faded into the lusty haze of reality. And a libido still raring for more.

“Beautiful isn’t she? Perfect.” Rufus purred, nuzzled into her neck and brushed hair from face where it clung to sweaty brow.

“So very... both of you.” Tseng answered, lips brushing against her cheek but obsidian fixed upon silver.

They fell to the side, a tangle of limbs and sweaty skin, Rufus wiggling free until he hovered over them both. Tifa blinked up at him dazedly, fingers trailing down chest and free hand coiled at the curve of Tseng’s jaw. Ruby invited indulgence and Rufus surrendered to silent temptation with a kiss, deep and slow and long and parting with promises for _later_ – but now he had another target.

Tseng tried to rise, but hands urged him back down – joined by lips at his jaw, chin, neck – mercury ensnaring his own gaze as Rufus marked a slow, exploring path down chest. Curiosity warred with arousal and shyness, testing these uncharted waters with the flick of a tongue to nipple that had Tseng gasping, lashes fluttering. Fingers slid over abs, tracing contours all the way to thighs, where thumb pressed into hard muscle while tongue laved attention at navel.

At his side Tifa curled over, captured lips in a slow, leisurely kiss at odds with the building fire in Tseng’s gut. Rufus slowed, watching them from where he nipped at the sensitive skin of hip, enjoying both the show and the grumbling moans. Curiosity urged him onward, but stomach fluttered in nervous anticipation, and movements froze – breath brushing against the crown of hard flesh beneath lips – so close but not touching.

Tseng jerked away from the kiss, wide eyes turned down to him, lips parted around a noise silenced by Tifa’s finger to his lip – and gemstone were on him, equally as curious.

Wicked nature struck true with the quick flick of tongue to sensitive head that had hips jerking up and Tseng shuddering, fingers curling into sheets beneath them. Yes. Perfect. Tifa worked at the Wutian’s jaw, chaste little kisses and words whispered tauntingly into ear, all the while one eye remained on Rufus as lips brushed down hard length and foreign musk filled senses. So very different than Rufus was accustomed to. Hands held those hips down, lest fun be brought to an end by concussion – and he wondered at what naughty things Tifa spoke so quietly to Tseng that had the Turk quivering beneath him.

A hiss of relieved pleasure when lips closed about aching arousal, fingers tentatively curling at the base, until Rufus could swallow him down and Tseng very nearly went cross-eyed. Rufus watched shamelessly, the twisting expression of disbelief and pleasure that curled across the older man’s face, hollowed cheeks and _sucked_ viciously hard – nearly choked but _oh_ how it was worth it to hear that _shout_ rebound off the walls.

Tifa giggled, lips parted and face lax in an almost awed expression as she arched up from her temptress whispering to watch more intently. Tseng had long since given up, head thrown back against the unpracticed but _ardent_ efforts to drive him _mad._

“Try here...” Tseng heard her, coy and aroused as the rest of them – and hadn’t time to look or wonder what she meant before fingers brushed sensitive sac and the taste of blood filled mouth from teeth biting into lip.

“Oh!” She was back again, lips so softly brushing his own, a hum in her chest and smile in gemstone eyes. “Don’t hurt yourself, boss.” Siren’s coo and Tseng was shuddering beneath the press of warm skin, hand finding chocolate tresses, dragging her back in for another kiss. “Tseng...” she whispered. So quietly, a plea swallowed in the languor of their kiss.

She guided his hand away, down body in a slow glide, until fingers met wet heat – and breath froze in his lungs – ripped away with a moan that matched the depth of Rufus’ own around sensitive flesh.

Mercury watched them, enraptured by the slow, exploring touches that had Tifa writhing against Tseng’s side, forgot the focus and rhythm of his own task when faced with the two of them – all dark hair and glimmering eyes and fair skin that left him feeling weak.

A wet _pop_ as he released lust-darkened hardness, slithered up toned body with a flurry of kisses – though eyes never left the sight of Tifa arched into Tseng – who rolled to his side to better accommodate their new position. Already they were finding a rhythm, one Rufus had no intention of distracting as he bit into the Wutian’s shoulder, sucked hard and viciously enough to leave a livid mark before stealing lips for a kiss of his own.

Hips rocked back and forth when Tifa wrapped fingers around still-damp arousal, caressed slow and exploratory – learning just what would pull Tseng apart.

It was almost too intense, Tseng acknowledged – the hot, damp feel of her, the lips sealed against his own – the hardness pressed against his back and battle-hardened fingers dexterously working painful arousal.

Climax came almost to sudden – shock that had Tseng jerking free of Rufus’ distracting (talented) tongue to gasp when essence spilled over Tifa’s hand – and he felt her own pleasure peak again around his fingers. Muscles quivered and tensed, a hard press that left them both panting – lost in the haze of bliss and relief.

Chin atop Tseng’s bicep, Rufus watched, lids low and mercury drunk on the sight of them – fingers swiping through the mess spilled over Tifa’s hand – paused when ruby flicked to his face – and smirked before swiping white essence from index in a slow drag. He watched her still, watched arousal burn in her eyes – felt the ache between his own thighs – and Tseng’s body shift and tense in warning of coming motion.

Tseng rolled them a moment later, shifting bodies until he arched over Rufus, Tifa at the blonde’s side, cheek resting lethargically against shoulder and eyes half-lidded but curious for what the Wutian had planned. Thin lips curled up and obsidian glimmered.

“My turn, hmm? I shall make a most concerted effort to hear you scream, _sir.”_ Cooed in a husking whisper against Rufus’ ear, stealing breath from lungs and leaving body to shudder in desire that _ached._

Teeth and lips skimmed against skin, laving trails of flighty pleasure across bone and muscle and chest – until sensitive bud was snared between them. Rufus jerked, a little gasp leaving lips, arms stretching above head when thigh ground between his own – offering sweet friction to aching arousal. Hips rocked up, lashes fluttered low and Tifa hummed against his neck with a kiss, eyes watching Tseng’s teasing progress down , down ,down.

No stranger to oral pleasure, Tseng took his sweet time teasing straining control, hands holding down hips that jerked and tensed for friction. Lips brushed sensitive skin, breath ghosted hot – a promise of what was to come. The Wutian held out, viciously teasing aching hardness until silence gave way to desperate whimper and gemstone sharpened on him where lips brushed gainst sweaty cheek of her lover.

Rufus very nearly screamed when Tseng swallowed him down, sudden and swift and encompassing in the practiced heat of that mouth. Muscles quivered with every writhing shift, moans spilled past lips – spilled against Tifa’s own as lips locked in a half-desperate kiss.

Tongue teased at him, suckling pressure nearly took sense with it – but still that pleasure seemed to end all too quickly as Tseng pulled away, lips swollen and eyes hooded in desire. He stretched above Rufus again, chest to chest and stomach to stomach – an odd sensation that had the blonde shuddering – but Tseng pulled away again, the little jar from before rolled between fingers.

“So that’s what this was, hm?” The Wutian chuckled, and Rufus blinked – he’d forgotten about that, caught in the moment, plans had slipped easily from mind. Still he offered a hum, but no affirmation. None was needed he knew, when Tseng opened the jar and scooped out the contents; viscous and translucent, and slick as only lubrication could be.

Tifa watched, intently – curiously from where she lay against Rufus’ side, content to spectate for now.

Another kiss, slow and leisurely, the lip lock carrying away nerves that sprung up with the appearance of that jar in Tseng’s hand. Arousal demanded release, the ache of it almost unbearable now – too much so to be concerned with minor details such as wandering fingers that only incited the fire beneath skin.

Rufus shuddered, arched against Tseng with the first intrusion of finger, careful despite the urgent rocking of hips. Fingernails curled against skin and sheets, the moan strangled in throat and Tifa grinned where she pressed against his side. Siren’s voice cooed into ear with every movement of finger, curling and pressing and _driving him mad_ with whimsical jolts of pleasure. Ebony strands teased against sensitive skin, lips brushing abdominals – down and around and _maddening_ until hot mouth engulfed him again and head spun between doubled pleasure.

“Tseng.” Tifa purred, and obsidian flicked up from their study of task at hand, met that curl of lips and the heat rising in ruby eyes – and pulled away. Rufus could have bludgeoned them both, groaned a pitiful noise of discontent.

Tifa moved, slung a leg over his middle until bottom planted firmly across stomach and questioning mercury slid up and down that beloved expanse of skin. Tseng pressed closer, until chest met her back and chin rested atop her shoulder – tucked between Rufus’ spread thighs with a salacious grin.

Rufus reached for Tifa, but wrists were captured, pressed back down against sternum in a hold that was not truly _forceful_ but got the point across. Watching Tseng’s own exploring fingers dance across ivory ignited a whole new aching arousal – how she gasped and arched into teasing touches, how ruby fluttered beneath black veils – how slowly Tseng touched and kissed and explored her.

Oh. So beautiful, the spill of ebony across her shoulder, brushing sensitive breast and peaked nipple as Tseng worked over the ballerina’s arch of her neck. Hips ground down against him, damp heat such a tempting offer to aching flesh – Rufus hissed, frustration and wriggled beneath them – until twin sets of eyes met his own.

Finally.

Freed arms flopped above his head as Tifa raised herself, fingertips skimming abdominals and down, wrapping about him – a slow, twisting tug that had relieved groan falling from lips – then warm, damp heat and hips ached to roll up and fill that inviting body.

Hands at her hips urged slow movements to hurry, please please hurry – but all for nothing. They were both panting by the time he was fully inside her, sweat on her brow and eyes swirling drunk on prolonged pleasure. Still she did not move, rolled forward to tangle lips in a kiss that stole attention from Tseng’s methodical touches – filling him again, stretching muscle and urging legs to spread _just a bit more._

The first touch of hardness had mercury snapping open, kiss broken for a gasp as fingers scrambled for hold on the headboard above him.  “Oh… _oh… Tseng?”_

W-what was he doing? Oh. The forward press of hips, he weight atop him, that squeezing wonder of muscle around him – all a dizzying slur of pleasure and the prickle of stretching ache forward and forward, so slow and nearly unbearable –

Tseng gasped, chest against Tifa’s back, hips flush against the backs of Rufus’ thighs, hands caging in the two beneath him. It was all heat and bounding hearts, fire flaring high in blood and bodies shuddering at the precipice of pleasure.

Tifa moved first, a slow roll of hips that ground her hard against Rufus, his back arching up against plush breast. Hips rolled back, pressing her against Tseng, who oh-so-slowly pulled out, pressed back in in a grind of pressure and friction and _fullness_ that very nearly unraveled that renowned control. Rufus gasped, a moan arching back hard and sharp beneath them, fingers clawing at wood and eyes shut against pleasure almost too intense.

They stumbled at first, finding a pace for all three of them, pressed too tightly, but unwilling to part. Heat made them dizzy, miasma of pleasure hanging heavy – almost suffocating in the room as they rocked together, a chorus of whimpers and cries of pleasure – a slow rolling boil. They were lost to the pleasure, bodies finding their own rhythm, thought swept away in the avalanche of indulgence. Pace picked up, and cries grew more ardent, choked with breathless cries and hands grasping desperately at each other – for grounding, for more pleasure – a tangle of bodies that came tumbling over cliff’s edge in a haze and shout.

They collapsed that way, wrapped about each other – senseless to the mess of skin, the sticky essence clinging, the tangles in hair and sweat drenched sheets beneath them. Found comfort in the knotting of legs, bodies pressed to either side of the woman between them – uncaring of boundaries crossed in their wanton adventures.

Lips brushed slowly against skin, lost to who was who – merely acknowledging that they were all their, basking in the fading glow of pleasure with an almost warm comfort. Comfort was taken in thoughtless touches until sleep snared them all, pulling exhausted bodies into (now) much-needed respite.


End file.
